


The Space Between Our Words

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2015 [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Compatible With Any Goggles, Dialogue-Only, Doctor John, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Slash, Injured Sherlock, M/M, Major Character Injury, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot they <i>don't</i> say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between Our Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day thirty of JWP. The prompt was: "Words of Warning. "You are going to die tonight." Use this however it inspires you". I wrote this as dialogue-only for two reasons: one, because I think it really draws attention to their words and how they use them and two, because I lacked the motivation to write all the other stuff. Make of that what you will.

“John. I--”

“Stop talking. I need to keep the pressure steady.”

“It has been--”

“Shut _up_. Or do you _want_ to bleed out in a filthy alley?”

“John.”

“No. You listen to me, this time. You are not going to die tonight, Sherlock Holmes. Understand? Now hold still; this is going to hurt.”

“Oh…. _hell_.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Is that-”

“The ambulance, yes. Another minute or so, I’d say. How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been...stabbed.”

“Ta. Very helpful, that.”

“John.”

“ _What_.”

“You should know that...I…”

“Yeah. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ con crit always welcome! (I'm so sad this challenge is almost over....)


End file.
